A Fake Married Couple
by Ryu Hime 00
Summary: Ayame flew all the way to Tokyo to see her uncle. Before she could be helped with finding a job, she must choose someone to help. But she didn't expect to be doing something she never thought of doing before. With that kind of help from her will make her tire, but she will be able to stand it, right? WARNING: There are some weird parts, but there is no sex or making out.


**A Fake Married Couple**

_Read and Review!_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._  
_Inspired: From a game._  
_LET THE STORY BEGIN! AND ENJOY IT!_

Ayame came over to her uncle's place to get a job. Now she has to choose from 5 different guys: Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Hojo.

"I think I'll choose Koga."

**"Obvious chioce."**

**(A/N - This story isn't the same as other story, it's more talking then detail. Here's something you should know 'Bold is Koga talking and underline is Ayame talking.' The rest of the others are just plain.)**

Even though Koga needed help, he didn't sound grateful. The other four were visibly disappointed.

Miroku: "I cant believe you'd pick Koga over me."

Sesshomaru: "Don't make a rash decision, Ayame."

Inuyasha: "It's too bad. I wanted you to pick me."

Hojo: "Think it over..."

**"Say what you want, but her decision is made."**

"So... what is it that you need my help with?"

**"..."**

Everyone including Koga went quiet all of a sudden. They were obviously looking away and coughing.

I started getting nervous when Koga slapped my back really hard.

"Ouch!"

**"There's no need to worry about the details. I just need you to accept what I'm gonna ask you."**

_'I guess I'll move my bags...'_ Ayame thought.

I started to move my luggage to the back of the bar. Koga noticed me and briskly walked over.

**"Hey, wait."**

"What is it?"

**"Those don't go back there. Over here."**

Koga grabbed my luggage and tried to take it towards his seat.

"Um, what are you doing?"

**"About what?"**

"What are you doing with my luggage?"

**"It doesn't matter. Just give them to me."**

"Won't they get in your way?"

**"It's fine. I'm gonna..."** Koga cut his sentence short. He looked at me as if he had something to confess. **"..."**

"?" I waited for Koga to speak. We looked at each other in awkward silence. After staring at each other for a while, Koga suddenly blushed.

**"You know..."**

"Yes?"

**"You know that starting today, you're..."** Just as Koga started to say something, Uncle shouted out loud.

Uncle: "Man, I'm hungry!"

"Huh?"

Uncle: "Koga, I'm hungry! Make me something."

**"Why me? It's your bar, Yorozoku!"**

**(A/N - Yorozoku is in human form, he's not a wolf.)**

Koga complained to Uncle, but he looked relieved.

**"Why don't you make something, Yorozoku. I'm hungry, too."**

Uncle: "Cuz you're a better cook than me."

Hojo: "I want to eat, too. Something that'll fill me up."

Sesshomaru: "It's a lot of work to cook for everyone here. Do you need help?"

Miroku: "Nah, he can do it by himself."

**"Hey, don't decide for me."**

Uncle: Alright, it's decided! You'll make food for all seven of us."

I sat at the table, but I kept worrying about Koga who was in the kitchen by himself.

**"Geez, those guys."** Koga mumbled to himself.

_'What was Koga trying to tell me earlier?'_

* * *

**"Here you go!"**

Hojo: "Wow, it looks delicious!"

Uncle: See, Koga. You're a great cook."

**"No need for praise guys. I'm not doing anything else now."** Five minutes later.

Koga served shimp pilaf to everyone. _'He made all that food in five minutes? It must be a frozen entree you just heat up on a skillet. Frozen pilaf isn't really cooking...'_

**"Hey, were you admiring my cooking?"**

"Huh? I wasn't admiring anything..."

Uncle: "Sure looks good enough to admire."

Inuyasha: "And he's quick, too."

**"Shut up. None of those are compliments."**

Uncle: "It's good."

**"Here's yours."** Koga placed a plate in front of me.

"Thank you." I took a small bite of the steaming hot rice. The shrimp pilaf was full of flavor and incredibly good. "It's delicious..."

**"Of course. I made it.**

* * *

I waited until things settled down before standing up.

"So... about my situation... what did you need my help with?"

**"Huh?"**

"Shouldn't you tell me now? I think I have the right to know." The room became quiet. The rest of the guys glanced over at Koga.

Miroku: "Why don't you tell her?"

Sesshomaru: You're going to have to tell her eventually."

**"Fine, I'll tell her."** Koga cleared his throat. He looked straight at me with intense eyes.

**"Ayame..."**

"Yes?"

**"I want you to be my wife."**

"Huh?" _'What did he just say?'_

**"You didn't hear me?"** Koga yelled into my ears. **"My wife! I want you to be my wife!"**

"...!" My mind went blank. Koga continued as I stood there in shock.

**"So starting today, you and I are–"**

"No, no, no, no!"

**"You don't want to?"**

"No, it's not that..." No one was smiling. In fact, they all looked solemn. No one was joking around or teasing Koga. _'So he really means it?'_

**"I guess it finally sunk in."** Koga said quietly. **"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But you're my wife now. And I'm going to be your husband." **

Koga bowed lightly. The ice in my glass clinked as it fell.

* * *

**"I need you to be my wife. So starting from today, we're married. Got it?"**

"...!" My first day in Tokyo, and a sudden public marriage proposal. My mind went blank not knowing what was going on, when Koga continued to explain.

**"Of course this isn't a real marriage. You just have to pretend to be my wife."**

"Pretend?"

**"Of course. Did you think you were really marrying me?"** Koga frowned. **"I don't want to marry someone I'm not in love with."**

"Hey, you know what?" _'I'd say that right back at you!'_ I wanted to yell that at him, but I was speechless from all of these.

**"So I take that as a yes? Great. Now our fake marriage is establishes."**

"Wait a minute, I didn't agree to anything!"

**"What?"** Koga eyes widened as he looked at me. **"What don't you like about it? Let me know if something's bothering you."**

"There are too many things to name! I don't know where to start. Anyway, I can't marry someone I just met for the first time today!"

**"I said it's a fake marriage. In other words, a role-play couple."**

**"Anyway, that's what we'll do. Got it?"**

"Why do we have to pretend to be married?"

**"Huh?"**

"Please tell me why. Or I can't make a decision either way."

**"Is that important?"**

"Of course! It's of the utmost importance!"

Miroku: "Explain it to her. Women like to understand the process of things."

**"I guess I'll tell you."** Koga sat up in his seat. I sat up, too, to brace myself. **"A few months ago, I was hired as a science teacher at a private high school."**

Sesshomaru: It's a all-girls school.

**"The school rules are strict and they don't allow their students to date. Teachers are generally female, the few male instructors have to be married. They have a rule not to hire single men. So I said I have a fiance, but we haven't gotten married due to personal reasons. I lied during the interview. If they find out the truth, I will be fired immediately."**

"Fired..."

**"And to make things worse, the vice-principal is starting to suspect me. He's sniffing around. In order to get him off my trail, I need a fake wife."**

"..."

**"I'm sincerely asking for you help. Will you be my wife?"** Koga looked straight into my eyes. Everyone else looked at me pleadingly. I thought for a moment and spoke up.

"No."

**"What?"** Koga eyes got big as if he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Of course not. Pretend to be married? That's crazy."

**"What part don't you like? Tell me."**

"All of it! Don't you think what you're asking for is crazy?"

**"You're impossible."**

"I'd say those words right back at you!" _'I finally said it!'_ I expected him to come back with a straight-forward argument, but..

Koga took a spoon and tapped it against my empty plate.

**"How dare you say that after eating my pilaf."**

"What?"

**"Don't you know the saying, ****_'there's no such thing as a free meal?'_****"**

"I don't need you to provide me a place to stay. And isn't this frozen pilaf?"

**"Of course not! I made it myself!"**

"Really?!"

**"Yes. I would never make a frozen entree!"**

"No wonder it tasted so good."

**"Well, if you put it that way, I can't get mad at you."**

Inuyasha: You'll only need to pretend to be his wife for a few days."

"Oh, really?"

Miroku: Koga didn't explain everything, so there's a misunderstanding."

**"Shut up. I like to talk from the end result."**

Hojo: "You won't need to pretend for years. You just have to get the vice-principal to stop investigating, so a few days..."

"I don't want a fake marriage."

Everyone looked at each other, and Uncle finally spoke.

Uncle: "I don't want to say this to my adorable niece, but.."

"Uncle?"

Uncle: "Don't you want me to help you get a job?"

"Huh?"

Uncle smiled as he said dreadful words.

Uncle: "Competition for a good job is tough these days. Especially for young women. I'm sure you know that by now, Ayame."

"..."

Uncle: All you need to do is bear with it for a few days, and you can have your dream job. You'll be able to make a comfortable living."

"..." It was true that I didn't want to keep job hunting. _'So I only have to do this for a few days, right? He'll help me get a job if I pretend to be Koga's wife for a few days, right?'_

I thought about the pros and cons, and I made a decision.

"Alright, I accept."

Uncle: "Oh?"

"I really don't want to do this, but I'll pretend to be his wife."

Sesshomaru: "She finally agreed."

**"Alright then. Let's go before you change your mind."** Koga picked up my luggage and stood up.

"Go where?"

**"My place. Don't worry, it's not far from here."**

"Why are we going to your place?"

**"We're living together! What else?"**

"I-I can't do that! I can pretend to be your wife, but I can't live with you!"

**"Then how are we going to look like we're married? Are you going to wear a sign that says, ****_'Koga's wife?'_****"**

"Um..."

Uncle: "Ayame, think about your job..." Uncle smiled at me. It seemed like the devil was smiling at me. "If you don't do a good job, I won't help you get a job."

"Y-You're intimidating me? This human trafficking! I can't believe you!"

**"Don't pout like that. It doesn't make you look good."**

"Huh?"

**"C'mon, let's go Pouty."**

"Pou..." Koga walked quickly out the bar, while everyone looked at me with hope, sympathy, and curiosity. I then ran after Koga.

* * *

**"It's too close to pick up a cab. I guess we'll walk home."**

"Um."

**"You better remember the directions to the bar. I'm gonna have you come pick me up if I get drunk."**

"Um, excuse me!"

**"What is ti, Pouty?"**

"I have ton of things I want to ask you."

**"I don't want to answer all of them. Pick three."**

"Three..."

**"We can talk while we walk."** Koga got up and started walking. I naturally walked to the right of him. My luggage must have been heavy because Koga readjusted his grip a few times.

"Want me to hold them?"

**"No, it's alright."**

"But it looks like you're struggling with it."

**"Shut up. Just stay quiet and follow me."**

"But..."

**"Quit talking back to me, Pouty. So do you know which three questions to ask me? What's the first one?"**

"Um, why are you calling me _'Pouty?'_"

**"You only have three questions, and that's what you ask?!"** Koga stopped walking and gave a puzzled look.** "Wouldn't you want to know about my place or what kind of life you'll have? Aren't you worried about those thing?"**

"I do want to know that, too, but I couldn't let it go."

**"Alright. I call you Pouty because..."** Koga grabbed my left cheek and pinched it.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

**"You pout so easily. That's why I call you Pouty. Isn't it a cute nickname?"** Koga let go of my cheek.

"That's mean!"

**"See. You're making that face again. And we seem more like a married couple if we have nicknames for each other. So I'll call you Pouty."**

"What about you?"

**"I don't need one. Nicknames aren't my style. So just call me Koga in front of others."**

"I'll try."

**"First question down. What's your second question?"**

"My second one is..." We started walking side by side again. It was getting late, but several cars passed by us on the road.

"Why me?"

**"Huh?"**

"You look like you wouldn't have any trouble getting women. I'm sure there are plenty who would happily agree to be your fake wife."

**"Well, I won't deny I'm popular with women..."** _'He doesn't deny it.'_ **"But I don't want it go from pretend to real."**

"What do you mean?

**"I don't want someone who'll want to stay. I don't want to argue over it later. And you don't look like you'd be clingy. Plus, Yorozoku has something over your head, so you'll listen to him."**

"I see."

**"What?"**

"You're not going to say we look like a good couple?"

**"Oh, that too."**

"Huh?" _'I was just joking with him.'_ I didn't expect him to answer like that.

**"I'm sure I'll marry a women like you. After dating plenty of beautiful women. I'll realize people aren't all about looks. And I'll lean towards a safe and relaxing women like you."**

"Isn't that a little rude?"

**"I only speak the truth."**

I was starting to realize something. _'There's no sweet talk at all between us.'_

**"We're almost home. You think you can keep going?"**

"You live in an area with all these high-rises?"

**"It's more convenient around here. So what's your final question?"**

"Huh?"

**"You get three questions. So you have one more left."**

_'Oh yeah'_ There was something I'd been wondering about from the start. I decided to ask Koga what I really wanted to ask him.

"Your school doesn't employ single men, right? But you lied to get hired."

**"That's right. That's why I need you to pretend to be my wife."**

"Why did you pick that school?"

**"Huh?"**

"There are a lot of high schools out there. Is there a reason why you chose that school?"

**"..."** Koga stopped walking abruptly. And the smile on his face quickly disappeared.

"Koga?"

_'Did I say something wrong?'_

Koga stood there quietly looking ahead. I was about to say something when Koga slowly turned to look at me.

**"Pouty."**

"Yes?"

Koga wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him. His face got close to mine, then my heart started racing.

"H-Hey..."

"L-Let go of me."

**"Just stay still."**

I thought Koga was joking around, but he had a serious look on his face. Holding onto my shoulder, he leaned his head against the top of mine.

**"Pouty..."**

_'Wh-What's going on?!'_

"Koga..."

**"Shhh."**

"But..."

**"Just stay still." **Koga whispered into my ear. Our faces were so close, we could feel each other's breath.

Koga looked down at me. His face was inches away from mine when our eyes met.

**"Don't stare at me like that."**

"S-Sorry."

**"You're standing awkwardly. Be more natural."**

"Natural?"

**"Like this."** Koga pulled my head towards his shoulder.

"Ack!"

**"Don't act surprised. Grab a hold of my waist."**

"Grab?"

**"Like you love me more than anything else in the world."** I didn't know what was going on, but together we walked, embracing each other. We were about to pass by someone when he called out to us.

?: "Oh, Mr. Okami?"

**"Yes?"** Koga slowly turned his head to look at him. His eyes widened. **"Oh, hello vice-principal."**

_'Huh?'_

Vice-Principal: "..." The vice-principal saw us holding each other and furrowed his brow.

_'The reason Koga pulled me close was to show this man?'_ To prove my point, Koga wouldn't let go of my shoulder. Most people would let go if they bumped into their boss.

**"You're going home this late, vice-principal?"**

Vice-Principal: "Oh, yes. I had a few errands to run. Anyhow." The vice-principal turned to stare at me. "It's inappropriate for a teacher to be seen making out in public."

**"Making out?"**

Vice-Principal: I saw you from afar. You were whispering something to her."

**"Oh."**

Vice-Principal: I don't want students or their guardians to see that."

**"I apologize. I just want to always stay by her side."**

Vice-Principal: I understand you just got married..."

**"This is my wife."**

"Wi...!"

**"This is the vice-principal of our school."** Koga took my hand and gently pushed me towards the vice-principal. He whispered into my ear. **"You know what to do."**

_'Koga said the vice-principal has been sniffing around. So he is that person...'_ I set my mind and smiled at the vice-principal.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Ayame, Koga's wife. My husband has spoken so much about you. I hope to get to know you better." I bowed deeply towards the vice-principal. In turn, he looked me up from top to bottom.

Vice-Principal: Are you really Mr. Okami's wife?"

"Yes, although we just got married."

Vice-Principal: "I still can't believe Mr. Okami is married."

"Oh, really?"

Vice-Principal: "May I ask something? What made you fall in love with Mr. Okami?"

"Excuse me?"

"Vice-principal, I'm sorry but..."

Vice-Principal: "Oh, I apologize for asking such a personal question. I know Mr. Okami is a handsome man. Other teachers talk about it all the time, and he's popular among our students. That's why I couldn't believe that he was married. From my experienced eyes, he was enjoying his single life. I didn't sense that he was getting ready to settle down."

Vice-Principal: "So I'd like to ask Ms. Ayame. What part of Mr. Okami appealed to you, Ms. Ayame?"

"Well, he's cute."

Vice-Principal: "You decided on his looks?"

"Because that's the only good thing about him–"

**"You meant to say along with looks, you thing I'm awesome in every way possible, right?"** Koga cut me off and hugged me from behind. **"We're just so in love with each other. I apologize for being too affectionate."**

He then whispered into my ear.** "You're gonna get it later."**

**"So this is my lovely wife, Ayame Okami."** Koga smiled at the vice-principal. **"We'll get our marriage license soon. Once we get it, I'll submit it to the school."**

Vice-Principal: "..."

**"Good night."** Koga wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walking away. He looked back to see if the vice-principal was gone and let go of me.

**"Whew, that was a close one."**

"You surprised me by grabbing me all of a sudden."

**"I saw the vice-principal coming. That's why I wanted to show him that we're a happily married couple."**

"You need to warn me next time!"

**"You gotta improvise at times like that. What an amaturer."**

"What?"

**"If you can't improvise, think of your responses ahead of time. You can guess what people are gonna ask newlyweds."**

**"As for _'What do you like about me'_, you better come up with an answer that's believable. That's your homework for tonight."** Koga started to walk briskly ahead of me.

**"I'm home."**

"Pardon my entrance."

We arrived at Koga's home. He lived by himself in a high-rise apartment building. The exterior of the apartment, his furnishings, and household appliances were all sophisticated and stylish.

"Your apartment is very clean."

**"Of course. I like to keep things neat."**

"Are you sure you don't have someone who cleans your house for you?"

**"Actually..."**

"You do?!"

**"Let me introduce you to my roommate."** Koga patted a disc-like object by his feet. It was a Robovac.

**"I'm home, Roomba. Thanks for cleaning up again today."**

"Is this the machine that vacuums your home on its own?"

**"What a cold description... my Roomba is like my pet... no, my family. It's so cute when it heads back to it's dock to recharge."**

**"You'll learn more about me as we live together."** Koga sat down on the couch. He looked at me standing in the room looking uneasy.

**"What are doing? Sit down."**

"But..."

**"Your seat is here."**

"Whoa." Koga tugged my hand and I fell into the couch. "Why did you do that?"

**"I always sit here. So you sit here. This is your seat from now on."**

"..." Late at night. A man and a women sitting next to each other. We were less than an arm's reach away._ 'Now that I think about it... we're all alone.'_

_'Oh, no. I'm getting nervous'_. In order to break the silence, I started talking about Roomba.

"Y-Your Roomba is pretty cute. Is it a boy or a girl?" I talked to the Roomba and petted it, when Koga spoke up.

**"Hey."**

"Yes?"

**"Are you nervous?"**

"Huh?"

**"..."**

Koga stared at me. I got even more nervous and my shoulders stiffened. I was frozen still as I sat next to Koga.

**"You know what..."**

"Y-Yes?"

**"..."** Koga reached over to me and touched my hair. **"There's something in your hair."** Koga combed my hair with his fingers. When he got to the tip of my hair, he began to twirled it around his finger. **"You have beautiful hair."**

"Are you teasing me?"

**"I just said what I felt. Don't take everything he wrong way. We need to learn more about each other."**

"About each other?"

**"I don't want us to be caught off guard in front of others. Especially the vice-principal."**

"We need him to really believe we're married.., will I be seeing him again?"

**"Yeah, most likely. He lives near here."**

"Really?"

**"I saw him a few times at the convenience store and market. He looked inside my shopping basket. He could probably tell I single from what I was buying."**

"So we need to be diligent."

**"That's right. In order for the vice-principal to believe, I need you to do a good job."**

"I see."

**"If you're my, you'll need to know me inside and out. Love me like no other."**

"That's crazy."

**"I'm not asking you to really fall in love with me. I just need you to act like you love me."**

"Act like?"

Koga stopped his hand and put it gently over my cheek, looking straight into my eyes.

**"Hey."**

"Yes?"

**"Don't you want to know what it's like to kiss your husband?"**

"Kiss...?!"

Koga leaned over as I got flustered.

**"In order to get to know me better, isn't it the best way?"**

**"Can I take that silence as a yes?"**

**"Pouty..."** Koga's face came closer to mine. Right as ours lips were about to touch... I took the cushion on the couch and put it in front of my face.

"I can't!"

**"Mmph! What are you doing?"**

"I can't kiss you or anything like that!"

**"Geez."** Koga was holding his face. **"If you didn't want to, you should have said no. Otherwise it seems like you're just teasing."**

"Really?"

**"Feel free to use anything you like."**

"Thank you."

**"Can you stop being polite?"**

"Huh?"

**"Even if I'm older then you, isn't weird for married couples to act like that?"**

"I can't exactly do that unless I feel close to that person."

**"Then do you want to get close to me real quick?"**

"..."

**"I'm kidding. Well, you'll get use to it eventually. Do it at your own pace."**

"Alright."

**"So once you talk more casually to me, then I'll know you've opened up to me, right?"** Koga stood up and stretched his arms. **"You can watch T.V. or whatever, I'm going to go make lunch for tomorrow."**

"Okay."

**"I'm gonna go take a bath. Pouty, did you want to bathe first?"**

"No. You go ahead, Koga."

**"You sure? Alright,I'll go first. This makes us sound married, doesn't it?"** Koga laughed a little and walked out of the kitchen.

DING DONG!

"Hm?" _'Someone's here? Who would visit so late at night?'_

I could hear the shower running from the bathroom. Koga couldn't hear the doorbell. I went to the intercom in the kitchen.

"Yes?...!" On the monitor, I could see the security camera video of the visitor. On the screen was...the vice-principal we bumped into earlier.

Vice-Principal: "Good evening."

"Good evening." I came to my senses and answered the intercom.

Vice-Principal: "This must be Mrs. Okami. Is your husband home?"

"He's taking a bath right now. If you have a message, I can relay it to him."

Vice-Principal: "Oh, I don't have a message." The vice-principal lifted something up to show the camera. "I brought some Nara pickles that I received. I thought I would share some with you."

"Pickles. I see."

Vice-Principal: "Will you open the door?"

"..." The shower was still running in the bathroom. Koga wouldn't be coming out for a while. _'I want to check with Koga, but a normal wife would let his boss in the house, right?'_

I thought for a moment and... "Please come in."

Vice-Principal: "Thank you."

I pushed the door release button on the intercom. The vice-principal walked off-screen._ 'Oh, no. What if he starts asking questions? What will happen if he figures out we're not married?'_

I took the vice-principal to the living room. The vice-principal looked around the room.

"Let me perpare you some tea."

Vice-Principal: "Oh, please you needn't bother. This isn't much, but my wife's family sent us these. I hope you like them."

"Thank you." I accepted the pickles from the vice-principal.

After an awkward moment, the vice-principal spoke.

Vice-Principal: "Um."

"Yes?"

Vice-Principal: "I don't want to intrude, but are you a housewife?"

"Um, I guess so."

Vice-Principal: "You guess so?"

"I am a housewife. Although I am looking for work."

Vice-Principal: "A housewife, I see." The vice-principal looked down at the floor. "Do you use this as a housewife?"

"I'm sorry?"

The vice-principal was looking at the Roomba.

Vice-Principal: "Not to say you shouldn't use it. I just thought these were used by single people or dual-income families. Mainly used by people who don't have time to do housework."

"Really? A lot of my friends have these."

Vice-Principal: I'm quite sorry. It really wasn't my place to say." The vice-principal looked around the room some more.

Vice-Principal: "Are you younger than Mr. Okami?"

"Yes, by two years."

Vice-Principal: "You have a very mature taste."

"What do you mean?"

Vice-Principal: "The room looked rather simple for a newlywed. I thought there would be more reds and pinks that young women like you would like."

"We have similar tastes. We like monochrome, chic colors."

Vice-Principal: "Your wearing a rather feminine outfit today."

"I'm sorry?"

Vice-Principal: "I don't know women's clothing that well... But your clothes seem colorful and lively."

"..." I was wearing a girly dress today._ 'Ack. The more I talk, the more I sound suspicious. Koga, hurry up!'_

Just then, the living room door opened.

**"Whew, I feel much better. Pouty, you should go shower, too."**

Vice-Principal: "..."

**"Vice-Principal!"** Koga came in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I quickly stood up and grabbed Koga's hand.

"Koga! Come this way!"

**"What?"**

Vice-Principal: "Um, wait..."

I quickly took Koga's hand and rushed back to the bathroom.

SLAM

**"Hey, what's going on?!"**

As soon as I shut the door, a topless Koga approached me. Not realizing it, Koga got even closer.

**"Why is the vice-principal here?!"**

"Shh! You're being too loud. He'll hear you."

**"You're right."** Koga quickly toned down his voice.

"He brought some Nara pickles. I couldn't just ask him to leave."

**"Pickles? What for?"**

"He said his wife's family sent it to him. I had no choice but to let him in."

**"His wife's family isn't from Nara."**

"What?"

**"I remember he said Hakkaido. I received a crab from him before."**

"Then why–"

**"He used it as a prop to come here and sniff around."**

"Oh, so that's why..."

**"Huh?"**

"He said the apartment didn't look like it belong to newlyweds."

**"What do you mean?"**

"He thought the room looked too simple. He thought there should be things that I would like in the room."

We looked at each other. Koga thought for a moment.

**"I don't want to do this, but..."**

"Huh?"

Koga cracked open the bathroom door, and started talking towards the living room.

**"What?! You're not going to take a bath with me?"**

"Huh?" _'What is he saying all of a sudden?!'_

**"I heated up the tub for you. So you can go in right away."**

"Koga!" I whisper to Koga so my voice wouldn't be heard outside. "If you talk so loud he can hear us!"

**"I want him to hear us."**

"Huh?"

**"I'm trying to make it uncomfortable for him to stay. Even if it's the vice-principal, he wouldn't stick around to get in the way of newlyweds."**

"..." I finally understood what Koga was trying to do. Koga peeked out towards the living room and yelled out some more.

**"C'mon, please! Let's take a bath together."**

**"C'mon, say something."** Koga poked me. I decided I'd play along and raised my voice.

"I can't. We have a visitor right now!"

**"Good, keep that up."** Koga gave me a thumbs up.

**"Then let's take a bath when he leaves. I'll wash your body, Ayame."**

"No, that'll be too embarrassing."

**"There's no need to be embarrassed. I see your body every day."**

"What?!"

**"Play along!"**

"Sorry... But it's too bright in there."

**"We left the light on last night. You said it turns you on."**

"Who–"

**"Stop getting embarrassed for real. It's your turn!"**

"Um..." I snapped out of my character, and I was too embarrassed to continue. We were both standing there shouting into the hallway. It was just ridiculous.

Just then, we heard a voice from the hallway.

Vice-Principal: "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

Vice-Principal: "I think I should get going now."

"Oh, why are you in a hurry?"

'_You idiot!'_ Koga scowled quietly.

Vice-Principal: "I think I've overstayed my welcome. I will go home now."

"Oh, then let me walk you out."

Vice-Principal: "No, it's not necessary. Have a pleasant time."

We heard the vice-principal's footsteps go towards the door. The door slammed shut.

"Whew."

**"He finally left."**

"I wonder if he believed our story."

**"I don't know. His last words sounded suspicious. If this keeps up, he'll figure it out. We have to do something."**

"Yeah."

As we stood there thinking, I noticed our situation. In the small room, Koga was standing in front of me naked. With me realization, my cheeks grew flush.

"H-Hey..."

**"Why are you bright red all of a sudden?"**

"How long are you going to stand there naked? Put some clothes on!"

**"Why do you care? We're married, after all. You see me naked every day."**

"That's only when we're acting!"

**"Don't pout like that. It's making you less attractive."**

"Hey..."

**"Fine, I'll go wear something. Oh, yeah..." Koga opened a cabiney nearby. "Feel free to use any of there towels."**

"Huh?"

**"Go take a bath. You've been traveling all day. You must be tired."**

"Thanks."

**"Alright. Call me if you need anything."** Koga left the bathroom.

_'Whew. I'm so tired. This isn't the life of a newlywed.'_ I slowly took my clothes off. I stepped into the bathroom that was still steamy.

"La la la. Ah, this feels great!" I stretched out my arms and legs in the tub as I hummed a tune. I thought about all the things that happened today.

_'I came to Tokyo for the first time, and saw Uncle whom I haven't seen in 10 years. And now I became Koga's wife'_. I never imagined I would go to the home of someone I just met and take a bath. But surprisingly, I felt really relaxed.

* * *

I finally stepped out of the bath tub to cool down when I saw a shadow through the glass door.

**"Hey."**

"?!" I could see Koga's outline through the smoked glass. Which meant he could see my body, too...

"Ack!" I jumped back into the tub. Koga's shadow moved on the other side of the door.

**"Why are you screaming like that? You can't seduce me like that."**

"I'm not trying to seduce you!"

**"Hey, I want to know something."**

"Yes?"

**"You're not lying about your age, are you?"**

"No. Why?"

**"Never mind. About our sleeping arrangements tonight. I only have one bed, so whoever gets to it first sleeps on the bed."**

"What? No way!" I quickly got up from the tub.

**"No, take your time. Wash every bit of your body. See ya."** I heard Koga's footsteps walk away.

"Hey, Koga..."

**"ZZZ..."**

"Huh?" I left the bathroom and ran to the living room. Koga was sleeping...not on the bed, but the couch.

**"ZZZ..."**

_'Oh. He said first one gets the bed, but he gave me the bed.'_ He was sleeping like a child.

_'His face is so cute when he's asleep.'_

**"ZZZ..."**

I decided to leave him and wandered off to the room.

* * *

**"Pouty."**

"Mm?"

**"Hey, Pouty."**

"Huh?" I was in a comfy bed. When I opened my eyes to see Koga's face was right there. "Eek?!"

**"What do you mean, 'Eek?!' I'm no monster. Hurry and get up already!**

"Whoa!" Koga pulled the comforter off of me. I quickly jumped out of bed.

"Why did you do that?

**"You move around a lot when you're asleep. You were upside down on the bed. And what are those, kid's pajamas? I don't even feel like putting moves on you."**

"You came to put moves on me?"

**"Of course not, idiot."** Koga rolled his eyes at me. **"Do you want bread or rice for breakfast?"**

"I prefer bread."

**"Alright. Hurry up and go wash up."** That was all Koga said before he left the bedroom. _'Oh, he came to wake me up'_

I stayed at Koga's apartment for the first time last night. He let me have his only bed, and he slept on the couch. _'But he still shouldn't barge in where someone's sleeping!'_

I washed my face and entered the living room. The dining table had two different sets of breakfast. It was like a breakfast they would serve at a Japanese inn. And in front of me was a croissant, omelet, and green salad.

"Thank you." I clasped my hands in front of my chest. I took a bite out of the streaming omelet. "It's delicious!"

**"Of course. I made it."**

"You made both breakfast that quickly?"

**"Coking is about efficiency. Food doesn't come out better because you take more time with it."**

Koga was eating streamed rice from his bowl.

**"We should discuss what our favorite foods are."**

"Why?"

**"In case the vice-principal asks. It would be weird if the husband or wife doesn't know that."**

"That's true."

**"What's your favorite food?"**

"Tonkotsu ramen. And shochu on the rocks!"

**"Shochu isn't food."**

"But the type of alcohol a person likes is important. It shows their personality."

**"I guess you're right."**

"What is your favorite drink, Koga?"

**"I like beer."**

"Oh, yeah. You were drinking beer yesterday."

**"You're observant."**

"Inuyasha was drinking wine. It suits his appearance. He seems like the type that would like red over white. Even some aged stuff–"

**"Stop talking about him."**

"Huh?"

**"We're talking about our favorite foods. Why are you bringing him up?"**

"... Are you jealous?"

**"Bfft."** Koga almost slit-take with his miso soup. **"Why would I feel jealous over you?"** He said with a blush.

"I'm only kidding. You don't have to get so mad."

**"Hmph." **Koga sullenly sipped his miso soup.

_'I thought he'd joke right back. Guys are so hard to understand.'_ We continued to talk about our hobbles and talents. It was almost like doing self-introduction during an arranged marriage meeting.

**"I think I know what kind of person you are. I'll print out a summary of our profiles. Make sure you have it all memorized."**

"Okay."

**"Hey, you don't have any plans today, right?"**

"Uh..."

**"Then come to the school around lunch to deliver something to me."**

"You want me to go?"

**"I want to show the vice-principal that we're a cute couple. Our school is pretty close. You should be able to walk there."**

"What do you want me to deliver?"

**"Let's see. Maybe my cellphone. Make sure you wear something cute. And be in newlywed bliss."**

"Newlywed bliss..."

**"Don't be late."** He made me promise without any discussion. Koga quickly washed the dishes and got ready to leave.

_'Act like his wife in front of everyone...I'm getting nervous already. But I have to be able to do this, or I won't get a job. I better do my best.'_

* * *

"So...I go straight up this street." I looked at the map as I headed towards the high school. Just as I was getting close to the c=school, I saw a man crouched next to his bicycle.

Man: "Oh, what should I do?"

"Is something the matter?"

Man: "The chain came loose on my bicycle." The man was dressed in a very nice suit. He didn't look like the type who would ride a bicycle. "I haven't been on one in a long time, and I had forgotten how much force you need. I pedaled with all my strength, and it fell off."

"Would you like me to look at it?"

Man: "Can you fix it?"

"I'm rather good at fixing bikes. I used to do it all the time back home." I crouched next to the bicycle and looked at the chain. "Oh, it's not completely off. I can fix it without removing the chain guard."

Man: "How can you tell?"

"If you hook it on here..." I put the chain on the gears and the pedal started working again. "There we go."

Man: "Really? Oh, thank you so much! But I made your hands all dirty." The man looked at my hands that were black from the grease.

"Don't worry. I can wash this off."

Man: "Oh, no. Let me do something about it."

_'Oh, no! Lunch break is going to end soon!'_ "It's alright. It was nice meeting you!"

Man: "Oh, wait."

I bowed goodbye to the man and ran towards the school.

Student 1: "Hey, who's that?"

Student 2: "I don't know. She seems too young to be someone's mother."

Student 3: " Is she a new teacher? Although she doesn't look like one."

"..." _'I'm gathering too much attention here. Is this what an all-girls school is like?'_

Everywhere you looked, it was girls, girls, girls, I was overwhelmed by the teenage energy, but I walked through the campus. Then I stopped Koga near the emergency exit.

Student 4: "Mr. Okami!"

**"Hey! Stop hanging onto me!"** Koga was surrounded by a lot of female students. They were all looking at him dreamily.

Student 1: "What are you doing here, Mr. Okami?"

Student 2: "Come eat lunch with us!"

**"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone."**

Student 3: "Who are you waiting for?"

**"It's none of your business. You girls better eat, or lunch time will end soon."**

_'It's just like what the vice-principal said. He really is popular. He is good looking after all. He's tall and handsome, and well dressed. If I had a teacher like that in high school, I would have liked him, too.'_

**"Oh."** Koga looked over in my direction. Our eyes met, and I grew lighthearted.

**"Ayame!"**

"..." Koga waved at me with a big smile. All of the students turned to look at me.

Student 1: "Who's that?"

Student 2: "Is that his sister?"

Student 3: "Does he have a sister?"

_'Urgh, they're all looking at me. But I have to step it up here.'_ I gave the biggest smile and walked towards Koga.

"Koga, you left your cellphone at home."

**"Oh, I thought I left it at home. Thanks, Ayame."** Koga kissed me on the cheek and the students screamed.

Student 1: "What are you doing, Mr. Okami?"

Student 2: "Isn't she your sister?"

**"This isn't my sister. This is my wife, Ayame."**

"Nice to meet all of you."

Student 4: "Whaaat?!" The students moaned in protest. I smiled sweetly and kept my composure.

_'I want to scream, too! Because even if it's just acting, he kissed me on the cheek!'_

Student 1: "So it's true that you're a newlywed?!"

Student 2: "How old are you, Ms. Ayame?"

"I'm–"

**"Girls, it's none of your business. Go back to your classrooms. All of you. Let's go Ayame."**

"Okay."

**"I'll walk you to the gate."**

The students were still chatting really loud. Koga had a confident smile on his face as he prompted me to walk with him.

**"Hey."**

"Yes?"

Koga whispered so only I could hear him.

**"Let's go look for the vic-principal."**

"Huh?"

**"We have to show how much we love each other in front of him."** Koga wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walk.

* * *

**"Where is the vice-principal?"**

"Isn't he in the teacher's lounge?"

**"He usually walks around the school during lunch."** We wandered around the campus looking for him. Then we spotted the vice-principal walking by the bicycle racks.

**"Oh, there he is."**

* * *

**"Come here."**

"What?" Koga grabbed my arm ad pulled me towards the wall. He pushed my body against the wall and put his hands on the wall to pin me down.

"Hey–"

**"Shh. Look up at my face."**

"..." While leaning against the wall, I looked up to see Koga's face. I felt sucked into his beautiful blue eyes.

_'No wonder the students get excited around him. If he wasn't so mean, it would be so much nicer–'_

**"I said to look at my face, not admire it."**

"I'm not admiring–"

**"Is the vice-principal looking this way?"**

"I can't see because your body is in the way."

**"Can you see him if I do this?"** Koga put his hand on my cheek and tilted his head like he was about to kiss me. His face got close to mine and I instinctively looked down.

**"You can't see if you look down. Keep your head up."**

I glanced up at Koga's face. I could feel Koga's breath as we stared at each other. His finger tips brushed against my ear ad it tickled. Even though I was nervous, Koga was very calm.

**"Is he still there?"**

My heart was pounding, but I held my chest and looked for the vice-principal over Koga's shoulder. He had spotted us and was looking our way.

"He's looking at us. He's hiding behind the bicycle racks."

**"He finally saw us."**

"Oh, he's coming this way."

**"Good."**

Koga pushed his body up against mine. With his hand on my cheek, he pulled his face closer.

**"C'mon...Can we?"**

"Huh?"

**"Don't make a stupid sound like that. I want the vice-principal to hear this."**

"Oh, yeah."

'_I took it seriously for a second'_ Just like we did in the bathroom last night, this was an act to trick the vice-principal.

Koga pulled his face closer to mine, begging for a kiss.

**"Please, Ayame."**

"But..."

**"But what?"**

"We can't do this at school."

**"It's alright. No one's watching. I can't keep myself away from you, Ayame. I can't restrain myself."**

**"Those eyes... I'll take that as a yes."**

"No, we can't..."

**"C'mon, just a little. Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go home."**

Koga pulled back my hair behind my ears. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled his lips towards mine.

**"Ayame..."**

"!" _'Is he planning to kiss me for real?! I want to get out of here, but if I do, the vice-principal will suspect we're not married. I have to-'_

Vice-Principal: "Uh, ahem! Ahem!"

**"..."** Koga's face stopped right in front of mine. He turned around and pretended to act surprised.

**"Oh, vice-principal."**

Vice-Principal: "What are you two doing here?"

**"I forgot my cell phone at home, so my wife delivered it to me."**

Vice-Principal: "I don't mind if she delivers your things, but you can't do things like that on school grounds."

**"Oh, did you see us?"**

Vice-Principal: "I understand you are newlyweds, but be mindful of your position as a teacher here."

The vice-principal made a snide comment and left the bicycle rack area.

**"I think he suspects us less now. What do you think, Pouty?"**

"..."

**"You look stunned."**

"Because you tried to kiss me."

**"I wasn't gonna go through with it. I would have stopped, pretending I got a phone call."**

"Really?"

DING DONG DING DONG. The bell for the end of lunch rang, and afternoon classes were starting.

**"Alright, I have to go. Thanks a lot."** Koga waved as he left. I was left all alone by the bicycle racks.

_'Oh, I'm so tired. I did my job, though. I should go home.'_

I wobbled towards the school gates and left to go back home.

**Author's Note**** - That took a while to write, but I finished. I might of made some mistakes, so if you need anything, just ask. Oh, sorry about cutting off in the story like that. I really didn't know what else to write, so I stopped here. You guys can make the ending yourselfs, have fun! Just please don't hate me, I tried my best. So, forgive me for stopping like this. Okay, love you guys and please review! :)**


End file.
